


Date Night!

by Makco



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makco/pseuds/Makco
Summary: Now with cover art!https://imgur.com/ay47Etm





	Date Night!

**Author's Note:**

> Now with cover art!  
> https://imgur.com/ay47Etm

It was finally the day both Makco and Penny had been waiting for several weeks now, having to wait until the crops didn't needed to be tended to and everything that could be harvested was harvested: the day for a nice, proper date night!

They were changing in different rooms and met in the living room when they both were done, looking at eachother with happy smiles and a nod of approval to what their spouse was wearing.  
-"Whoa, looking good there, ma'am! Are you trying to impress somebody? Because if that is so, you already did!"  
Makco chuckled and walked closer to his wife for a better look at what she was wearing. It was a long, emerald colored sleeveless dress that sparkled like the gemstone, along with her usual green earrings and the mermaid's pendant hanging from her neck and proudly in display on her chest. Her hair wasn't as curled as usual so it hung down to her neck and it only slightly curved upwards. She looked radiant and the only thing that sparkled brighter than her dress were her eyes and her smile.  
-"Well, you don't look bad either, but something is telling me that you're stealing somebody else's style. Hmmm, what could it be?"  
Penny covered her mouth and giggled at her husband, who couldn't help but smile wide, like he always did each time he heard her giggling. Makco choose a yellow dress shirt and brown pants and shoes, though for this very special occasion he wasn't wearing his usual straw hat. It was his idea to wear the other's usual colors, now Penny wearing all green while Makco wore the usual yellow and brown of Penny's outfit.  
-"Hope the sitter you called for Leticia and Oliver arrives soon, it's almost time to go!" Penny looked at the clock quickly and then looked back at her husband, who was just smiling, mesmerized by the way she looked tonight.  
-"You look really really good in that dress. If we weren't in such a hurry I would totally take..." A knocking on the door interrupted them and they both turned to look at it.  
-"Hold that thought, dear. You better go and check if it's the sitter while I go give our children a goodnight kiss." Makco nodded and opened the door while Penny went upstairs, and he made the sitter enter. She was a dark skinned woman dressed with a purple shirt and blue overalls, with copper colored hair and thick, red rimmed glasses. She had her usual cheerful smile and an huge backpack on her back, from which the tip of a telescope poked out.  
-"Glad you could make it, Maru! Uhh, did you planned to set camp in here? You surely brought a lot of stuff with you!" Penny was just coming downstairs and she smiled and ran to her friend when he saw her, arms open, and squeezed her into a tight hug.  
-"Maru! Welcome to our home, I'm so glad to see you! Thank you for doing this for us, you're a sweetheart." Maru's cheerful smile only widened and she returned the tight hug with one of her own, enjoying meeting her dear friend again.  
-"I'm happy to help you both, Penny and Makco. Always wanted to see how the farmhouse looked after my mom improved it and I must say I'm impressed with her work! Plus all this open field, this place is just perfect for stargazing!" Maru seemed just as stoked to be there as the farming couple were with her presence, though a quick look at the clock by Penny brought her back to earth and he patted both Makco and Maru to stop the chit chat.  
-"Honey, we better go or we'll be late. The children are already fed but there's more food in the fridge if they get hungry again. Don't be shy to take some food yourself, we have a bunch of fresh strawberries. Be sure to read them a book when it's time for them to sleep." Maru nodded at Penny in understandment while Makco turned back and walked towards something covered with a blanket.  
-"I know you probably brought all your tools with you, so I have a nice treat for you for when the children go to sleep." He removed the blanket off the object to reveal it was an unpowered crystalarium, the battery slot was empty and on top of the machine there as a fresh battery and a diamond.  
-"It probably only needs the battery changed, but you're free to repair it, take it apart, put a crystal in it, it's all yours to play with." Maru squeaked in delight and rushed to the crystalarium, which caused both Penny and Makco to chuckle and Maru stood up and turned to face them, a bit embarrassed.  
-"Aww Maru, you're so cute. Just take care of the kids and when they go to sleep you can do whatever you want, our home is your home." Penny said then petted Maru's shoulder then Makco did the same, and they opened the door to get out of their house and to the fields.  
-"Have fun Maru, and thank you very much for doing this for us, we really appreciate it! And... uhh... when you're finished reading the children a book make sure to put it back exactly where you took it from or you'll never hear the end of it if Penny finds out." Penny hit Makco's side with an elbow and they both chuckled as they left the house under the care of Maru.  
-"I'm happy to help you two, anything for my best friends! Have fun you two, hope you have a great night!" Maru waved back to them and smiled as Penny closed the door, then went to Penny's library to look for a book to read to the children. After inspecting the tomes neatly arranged in alphabetic order she picked a signed copy of 'The Rise and Fall of Planet Yazzo' and went upstairs to the children's bedroom. Leticia and Oliver were eager to have a story read to them, and Maru sat on the huge junimo plush between their beds.  
-"Hello Leticia and Oliver! Ready to have a story read to you? I picked 'The Rise and Fall of Planet Yazzo' for you tonight!" The toddlers clapped their little hands together and settled down on their beds, looking at Maru expectantly and ready to have a story told to them.  
-"Okay then, here it goes... 'Commander Yutkin stepped through the golden archway as the airlock snapped shut behind him. Today was his first day on Planet Yazzo, and all 14 of the alliance delegates had been summoned to the Grand Spire...'"

After leaving the farmhouse Makco and Penny walked to the nearby bus stop, which also happened to be the only exit of Pelican Town to the rest of the world, a car parked there that Makco rented for the occasion waiting for them. Makco opened the door for Penny and closed it when she got into the car, then he got into the driver's seat and started the car and started driving into the night, quickly leaving the town behind on their way to Zuzu city. The always curious Penny had her eyes glued to the outside, taking in every little detail that could be seen of the illuminated road, her nose pressed against the car window.  
-"Heh, enjoying the trip, darling? You seem to have a good time and we didn't even got there yet!" Penny only nodded, not even looking back at him. Makco just chuckled and put his eyes back on the road, content enough seeing that she was having a good time and filling her eyes with new stuff to look and learn, and he loved her so much for that. After a rather uneventful trip they finally made it to the city, and Penny's eyes widened to their limit with curiosity, again taking in every little detail she could eagerly. She has never been out of Pelican Town in her life, and for that reason Makco thought about taking her out on a date night in the city, somewhere she has never been to before, and make her experience new and wonderful things to satisfy her never ending curiosity and eagerness to learn. After driving around in the city for a few minutes Makco finally parked, got out of the car and opened the door again for Penny, holding out his hand for her and helping her out of the car. Smiling and still holding her hand Makco led her forward while Penny looked around until they reached the door of the place he intended for the first part of the date, a luxurious restaurant, and he kept on leading her to the table they had reserved, both sitting down and Penny finally looking at him with a grin from ear to ear.  
-"Makco this is wonderful! I had never imagined being in such a nice place like this, I love this!" Penny was brimming with joy, she couldn't sit still on her seat and looked around constantly with curiosity, trying to learn about everything until the waiter arrived and put a pitcher with water and a couple of glasses and asked them what did they wanted for dinner. Penny looked at him in confusion, not knowing how to act or what to say, so Makco took charge of the situation for her.  
-"I'll have some crab cakes and the lady will have the red platter, please." Penny's smile returned to her face and grabbed her fork to get ready to eat, though it was going to be a while until the food was ready. She was being again the awkward young lady she has always been and that Makco loved so much.  
-"Calm down, silly goose, it will take a bit for the food to be ready so no need to hold your fork just yet." Penny nodded and set the fork down and just looked at him, her eyes wide and a smile always on her face, her excitement easily readable on her being, and when the food arrived the took hold of the fork again and began to eat immediately, stopping every few bites to actually taste the food she was having.  
-"Ooh this is so good! Best red platter I ever had! Well, except yours honey, of course." Makco made a face of disappointment while he was chewing on a piece of crab cake, and once he swallowed he put his hands on his chest and pouted a bit.  
-"Aww, I was going to be so hurt if you told me my red platter wasn't the best ever!" Makco pouted even more and then winked at her, his face returning to normal and having another bite of his food while Penny kept eating too, both just content to be in a new place and sharing a meal and a good time together.

-"'...And as the 7th moon descended beneath the horizon, the planet of Yazzo would begin its sinister transformation... an event for which Commander Yutkin was completely unprepared.'" Maru finished the book and closed it, looking at both sides and seeing the toddlers already asleep, then she stood up as quietly as she could and left the room, turning off the lights of the children's room but leaving the lights of the room next to it, then went to the living room and opened the fridge. There was a small bowl full to the brim with strawberries, set apart from the rest of the food and with a little sign that said 'Maru' in Penny's cursive, and she took the bow with her along with her backpack outside, took the telescope and the tripod out of it and put them together and she sat down the rocking chair outside to stargaze while eating her strawberries. "This place is so good for stargazing, open sky and not a light around in miles!" She said to herself as she kept on gazing at the skies with her telescope, seeing constellations she couldn't so close to her house and its lights. Her stargazing was interrupted by one of the toddlers crying, so she rushed inside and to their room to see what was happening. Leticia had her eyes full of tears and shaking while Oliver watched her from his bed, awake and startled by his sister's crying, and so Maru sat next to her bed and caressed her head and wiped her tears from her little eyes, trying to soothe her with kind words until she finally calmed down and fell asleep right after, Maru turning around to look at Oliver with a kind smile.  
-"Now be a good boy and go back to sleep, and if you need anything Maru will be around to help!" Oliver nodded and laid his head on his pillow, closing his eyes and falling asleep shortly and Maru left the house again as quietly as she could to continue stargazing and to finish her bowl of strawberries, and smiling when she caught a shooting star with her telescope. "This is so wonderful, hope Penny and Makco don't mind me visiting more often."

After a pleasant and quiet dinner Makco and Penny were back on the streets again, holding eachother's hand as he led the way until they reached a fancy looking building in which music played.  
-"Ready to dance a bit, dear?" Makco asked as they both entered the building and went to the dance floor, picking a spot away from the rest of the people and holding her hands reassuringly, noticing her nervousness.  
-"I-I don't know about this, love. There's so many people here and I don't even know how to dance, what I'm going to do?" Penny couldn't help herself and looked around anxiously. She has never been around such big crowds and not knowing how to act made her nervous. Makco placed his hands on her shoulders and squeezed them gently.  
-"Calm down my dear. I don't know how to dance either, but I figured it was a good excuse to just hold eachother close and sway a bit. It will be fun! If you still feel uncomfortable we can leave, honey." Makco grabbed her hands and placed them on his hips, then he did the same and placed his hands on hers and they moved a bit from side to side and back and forth awkwardly, making him frown.  
-"Well, this might not be one of my brightest ideas ever, we both can't dance and we just came to a dance floor. But hey, it was worth a shot, right?" Penny giggled and smooched him a bit then just held him close and rested her head on his chest, letting him lead for a bit, content enough with enjoying the physical contact and hearing his heartbeat as they just swayed around to the slow music and the dim lights and just relishing all the new experiences and sights and sounds.  
-"Hope you're enjoying yourself, my dear. I had my doubts about coming here to the city and that it might overwhelm you." Makco stopped moving around and just wrapped his arms around her form, resting his cheek on top of her head and holding his wife in an embrace.  
-"Of course, Makco. I'm having the time of my life, thank you for bringing me here to share it all with me. I never thought I would ever see the world outside Pelican Town to be honest." Penny wrapped her arms around his chest to return his embrace and looked upward to kiss his chin before resting her head against his chest again, rubbing her cheek against it, feeling like she was in the best place in the world.

Maru just couldn't stop peering through her telescope, it was just so much better than to look near her home! The open field surely helped a lot to keep the vision of the sky unobstructed, not to mention the darkness let the stars glow fully with all their beauty, though one particular celestial object captured her attention. At first she thought it was just a shooting star but she noticed it kept getting bigger and bigger and it didn't disappeared.  
-"What the... I hope that meteor doesn't hit the farm..." Despite her wishes, the meteor seemed to get more close to the farm with each passing second, Maru not needing the help of her telescope anymore to see it clearly, the expression of her face was one of worry, afraid the meteor would hit the farmhouse. However the meteor landed pretty far away from the house though still in the farming area, making a loud thud as it hit the soil and embedded itself on the ground. Maru had never seen a meteor up close so this was an opportunity she couldn't possibly pass out, but with how dark it was outside she had no idea if she could ever find the way to the crash site. She entered the farmhouse, first to make sure the children were still asleep, and after seeing the were sleeping she went downstairs to the chest labeled 'Tools' to see if there was anything she could use to get to the meteor. First she took the pickaxe and after looking at it and saying "Neat, iridium tools!" she set it aside and kept rummaging for something she could use to light the way. What caught his attention were a pair of rings that also seemed made of iridium and that looked out of place in a box with tools and as soon as Maru picked them up they started to glow with a bright light though it was not blinding.  
-"Incredible! I wonder how it is that they glow, they don't seem to have any power source unless the crystals themselves have some kind of natural light..." Before she got too caught up with her thoughts she put on the rings and armed with the iridium pickaxe she walked to where the meteor landed, trying to not step on any crops as she made her way there. She got startled though when she noticed some shadowy figures running away from the crash site. She heard Makco mentioning the farm being dangerous after dusk but he never quite explained why, though that bunch of shadows and slimes seemed to be the answer to that mystery. Satisfied that no crop was crushed underfoot on her way to the meteor she surveyed the big chunk of rock embedded in the soil. It was purple and glowed softly and Maru grinned when she realized the meteor was made of pure iridium, and eagerly set to work and started to hit it hard with the pickaxe, the tempered iridium tool making quick work of the chunk of mineral and turning it into pieces Maru could carry back to the farmhouse. The shadowy figures that roamed around the farm kept their distance from Maru as she made her way back to the house, apparently startled by the purple glow the rocks she carried emitted around her. "Remarkable, it is as if they feared the purple glow of the iridium rock from space, I wonder what made them develop such behavior!" As Maru walked back to the farmhouse she heard a terrifying shriek piercing the relative quietude of the night, and she looked all around, startled and alert, and her fright became greater when she spotted a few creatures that looked like long, green snakes, only that this snakes were floating mid air and had what it looked like a couple of long, yellow 'whiskers' on either side of their head. They continued shrieking and snarling menacingly at Maru, which caused her to pick up the pace and eventually start running to the farmhouse, although just like the other nighttime creatures the serpents seemed wary of the purple glow the rocks that Maru held emitted and kept their distance. Once she made it into the house she closed the door behind her, let the tools and iridium ore fall to the ground and sat on one of the chairs of the dinner table, panting and trying to catch her breath as she wasn't used at all to sprinting like that. "How Penny and her family can even live with such fierce monsters on their doorstep? That was terrifying! And to top it all off, a meteorite crashing right in the farm! I think I've read something about this before, it gives me a bad feeling..." Maru thought all that to herself, pondering the recent events of the night and wondering when would Penny and Makco come back.

After leaving the dance floor and searching for a bag Makco kept in the trunk of the car he led Penny a few blocks away until they entered a building. The interior was clear and clean and they both approached the woman that was behind the desk.  
-"I come for the reservations for Makco and Penny." Makco said with a tone that wasn't the most confident in the world, not used to doing this kind of stuff. The woman smiled and nodded and pointed to a door at the end of one of the hallways.  
-"That way, sir. Hope you two enjoy your stay!" The woman bowed her head and smiled again as they went to their assigned door, Penny glancing curiously at the walls, the door, and especially the bag her husband was holding.  
-"Honey, where did you brought me? I'm so confused and I'd like to know!" Penny smiled at her husband tenderly, but her expression changed to one of surprise when Makco extracted one of the objects from inside the bag and handed it to her. It was a new bathing suit, very similar to her old one except this one was the same green of the dress she was wearing. Penny looked at him again with a big smile and with a slight blush on her cheeks.  
-"This is beautiful, thank you so much honey." She moved close to him and gave him a kiss on his cheek, making Makco blush the same way she did, and afterwards he opened the door in front of them and invited her to enter the room, following after her and closing the door behind them. The room consisted of squeaky clean walls of blue tiles and in the middle a pool, the water warm and deep enough to cover both of them up to their chest, and the light came from the pool itself so the rest of the room was dimly lit. Penny looked at her clothes, then at her new swim suit.  
-"I better get changed honey. Turn around please." Penny blushed slightly and Makco shook his head at her request.  
-"But dear, we've been together for so long already, we've already..."  
-"Just do it, please?" Penny smiled, and Makco shook his head again and turned around, taking his own swim suit and changing while Penny did the same, heading to the pool once he was done.  
-"Join me when you're done changing love, ok?" He said to his wife while he entered the water, still facing away from her until he hear her joining him in the pool, then he turned to face her. Makco already knew what to say to her, it was no accident he brought her to a place like this, so he walked closer to her with a big smile, stopping just a step away from his wife and looking around as if checking for something.  
-"It looks like we're alone." Penny blushed hard at his words. She knew exactly when and under which circumstances those words were said, the memory was burned into her brain never to be forgotten, and hearing them again brought back all the feelings she had when she said them.  
-"I've been meaning to tell you for a while now... about how I feel..." Continued Makco before Penny stopped him, pressing a finger against his lips.  
-"Awww stop that, silly." Still blushing Penny pressed her lips against his, giving her husband as sweet kiss and slowly pushing him back until his back was against one of the walls of the pool.  
-"I've been thinking about that night a lot, you know. Not only that, but the days after I had a lot of dreams about many different outcomes of that night. Perhaps tonight I can show you one of those, what do you think?" The glow in Penny's eyes when she said that showed that the choice was already made for him and so Makco didn't resisted her advances, and wrapped an arm around her while his other hand went to caress her hair.  
-"Show me all you want dear, I want to know what that wild imagination of yours has cooked up."

Makco and Penny returned to their house when it was dawn and when they opened the door they found the bag with rocks and iridium chunks on the table and parts of the torn apart crystalarium scattered around the living room.  
-"Jeez, seems like Maru went on a rampage there! Let me pick up all this mess and you go upstairs to check on her." Penny nodded and went to the children's room. Not only she found the children still asleep in their beds but she also found Maru sitting on the floor and with her back resting against the huge junimo plushie, deeply asleep too. Penny smiled and grabbed a blanket to cover her friend body and protect her from the cold then went downstairs with her husband. Makco had already packed up the parts of the crystalarium and the iridium ores, and even made sure to put Maru's telescope and tools inside the backpack she brought.  
-"She's all asleep, seems she had an exciting night too!" Penny blushed after saying the last part, and Makco blushed just as much too; and they both turned to look at Maru when she came downstairs, rubbing her eyes under her glasses.  
-"Hello you too, I'm glad to see you both back! Ooh, it looks like you two had a good time!" Maru grinned and winked at the blushing couple, making their cheeks turn even more red than they already were. Penny and Makco looked at eachother then both nodded awkwardly at Maru, Makco being the one to reply.  
-"Yeah you could say so, we visited the city and had some good times."  
-"Yes we did, it was wonderful! We walked around the city and looked all the pretty places!" Maru narrowed her eyes and pointed at Penny with a finger.  
-"I bet you got your hair all messy and tangled by just walking around the city, yes. You better tell me all about it tomorrow!" Maru winked again at Penny who by that time had her face red as a tomato and Makco cleared his throat in an attempt to dispel the awkwardness of the conversation.  
-"So uhh, Maru, how about your night? You left pieces of machinery and tools all around the house and some rocks and ore too! You even left your beloved telescope outside." Maru nodded and smiled, a bit embarrassed of the mess she left in the house before she fell asleep.  
-"Well, I've read the children a story, I've eaten some strawberries, and torn apart and examined the crystalarium you left for me. Oh, and a meteor crashed on the farm and I went to mine it and I got chased to the house by horrible monsters. Pretty quiet night for me, yup." Makco groaned and sighed while shaking his head.  
-"Ugh, again? Did it crushed my crops or my fences or my scarecrows? Last one punched a hole in my beautiful melon plantation." Makco sighed from the memory. It was a sad day that day, he was stocking up on melons and saving the best one for Penny's birthday.  
-"Nah, don't worry, it landed far away! I carried all the ore and rocks here by myself, and for some reason the monsters kept their distance from me, it's like they are scared of the purple glow. You can keep the ores if you wish!" Sighed in relief first now knowing that his crops were unharmed, then shook his head at her offer of keeping the ores.  
-"Yep, the monsters learned their lesson long ago so they just stay away from any human in the farm. And you can keep the iridium, even better, I'll give you whole iridium bar for each chunk of ore you got!" Penny was all 'Awwwww' when she heard that, and Maru was a bit astonished at the offer.  
-"That's very generous of you! Are you sure you don't need the bars? I'm running low on iridium and would love more supply of it but you've worked hard for those bars I'm sure!" Makco shook his head and walked out the house to go to the shed where he kept the metal bars while Maru looked at Penny in confusion while she smiled.  
-"He has a lot of bars and you're good friends of both of us, he'll be delighted to help you out with some iridium bars!" As she said this Makco returned with a small cart and a pile of iridium bars in it, with enough space left in the cart for Maru to carry the rest of her belongings, which she loaded on the cart and took hold of the handle to pull it.  
-"I better let you catch up on some sleep, I bet you two are pretty exhausted after the fun." Maru grinned and winked at them, which caused both to blush again, though Makco recovered quickly from the awkward moment and waved at her.  
-"Thank you for your help, Maru! Be sure to visit the farm anytime you want, our doors are always open for you and I'm sure Penny and the children will enjoy your company too! Oh, I almost forgot! Your payment and gifts for you and your family, send them our regards!" Makco went quickly to the fridge and grabbed the rest of the strawberries and put them in a small bag, then to one of his chests and put in another bag a bunch of obsidian chunks and frozen tears, and a huge wheel of goat cheese then put everything in Maru's cart, along with a bag with money he didn't even cared to count.  
-"Thank you so much! I had a lot of fun here, hope to see you both soon. Especially you, Penny. I want all the juicy details!" Maru pointed at her friend after saying this, which caused Penny's face to turn red as a tomato yet again, then turned to leave. Makco closed the front door of their house and turned around to face his wife, which had a huge smile on her face.  
-"Thank you for the wonderful time, honey. I never imagined being outside of Pelican Town so it was all a new and wonderful experience for me!" Penny couldn't suppress a yawn and it caused Makco to yawn too.  
-"We better try and catch up with some sleep before the children wake up. We can talk about it after we rest and you can talk about it with your overly curious friend too." Makco chuckled and held hand out for her which she took as him led Penny to their bed, though before tucking in bed they changed to their sleeping clothes.  
-"Ugh be careful, my legs still hurt a bit." Makco groaned a bit then chuckled at Penny when they were both in bed and close to eachother. Penny giggled then tapped the tip of his nose.  
-"Well, you better get used to it, honey!" Penny grinned and winked at him and Makco rubbed his nose against her cheek, though both were deep asleep the next moment.


End file.
